


What The What

by TashanaAmbrosia



Series: With Two Hands [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Don't let the baby play with your tools, F/M, Fluff, Karen has a lot of feelings, My babysitter is the punisher?, domestic non-romantic per say, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: Very short piece - I technically wrote after Daredevil and pre-Punisher so slightly out of synch with cannon. Basically invovles Karen, Frank, and a baby,





	What The What

What The What?

 

The world must have tipped sideways on its axis or she must be lying on the sidewalk with a severe concussion and hallucinating, because this? This could not really be happening. Somehow in less then six hours she’d gone from a quiet Friday at home with her latest story, to watching the eighteen-month-old daughter of one of her co-workers, and Olivia, aforementioned child, would not stop crying. Frank had happened to stop by her apartment to pay her back with food for stitching him up and he was now asking to hold Olivia.  
  
Karen paused for a moment then handed the baby over because Frank Castle didn’t hurt people who didn’t deserve it and Olivia was an innocent child, Karen had baby spit on her shirt, Frank had more experience with babies then she did, Olivia seemed to be interested in Frank, Karen really had to pee, and Frank...Frank brought food. God, she was starving.  
  
She abandoned Olivia to Frank. After changing her shirt and finally getting to use the bathroom, she noticed, while washing her hands, that the crying had stopped. She stormed out of the bathroom to see what magic Frank had used on Olivia and cocked her head to the side.  
  
“My keys?” She questioned.  
  
Frank nodded and jingled them in Olivia’s hands. “Cheap entertainment; always the best.” Olivia giggled and clapped her hands as she bounced on his lap.

 


End file.
